


Whatever Makes You Break

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey only left Battery City four days after Gerard. So why can't he find him?</p><p>A podfic of gala_apples' story of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Makes You Break

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original work at: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/384239.html
> 
> I do have to say that I'm pretty proud of my productivity. Getting two podfics out in the same day is pretty damn good for me.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The Podfic can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/?qw3o55w6e94376w

The length on this one is 7:35.


End file.
